Como el agua
by salviohexia
Summary: Jim se lamentó no haber estado grabando esa irrepetible escena. Sherlock era muy buen actor, así que no tardó en recomponerse para el momento en el que Jim hacía su entrada; pero era tarde, él ya había visto que después de todo, por más que lo negara, era un ser humano igual a todos los demás.


«Yo niego que el amor sea una profunda pasión. El miedo es la pasión profunda; es con el miedo con lo que usted debe jugar si desea saborear las alegrías más intensas de la vida.» Robert Louis Stevenson, "El club de los suicidas".

**Como el agua**

Clásico. Porque Sherlock Holmes no podía ser de otra forma sino clásico. Jim sonrió satisfecho cuando Sherlock le respondió en su propia página que lo vería en la piscina a medianoche. Él ya sabía que eso pasaría, lo había estado esperando antes de hecho.

─¿Por qué crees que se haya tardado en contestarte? ─preguntó Sebastian.

Jim suspiró y bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

─Por él, Sebby, por él ─dijo Jim con diversión, señalándole a John Watson con el dedo. ─Hay que levantarlo antes de que otro taxi lo haga, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Sebastian murmuró algo que Jim entendió como un insulto, sonrió, tan tierno su buen Sebby. Sebastian condujo el taxi hasta que llegó a donde estaba John Watson, que apenas salía de su departamento, probablemente para irse con la aburrida novia que tenía. El automóvil se detuvo en el lugar justo para que la luz de las farolas no llegara a Jim.

─Necesitas que te lleven ─escuchó decir a Sebastian.

─No, gracias. Pensaba usar el metro ─respondió Watson. Jim se aguantó las ganas de reír: ¡pero qué sujeto tan común! ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Sherlock Holmes se fijara en alguien como John Watson? Sí, él _sabía_, Jim sabía que había algo entre Sherlock y John, estaba tan claro como el agua.

─No estaba preguntando ─dijo Sebastian al momento que sacaba una pistola y la apuntaba hacia Watson.

─Ah. Claro ─lentamente, Watson retrocedió unos pasos para poder ingresar al pequeño taxi de color negro. No vio a Jim, se sentó y miró los ojos de Sebastian a través del espejo retrovisor. ─¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

─Te va a gustar, no te preocupes ─susurró Jim. Antes de que Watson pudiera reaccionar, Jim ya lo había noqueado con una pequeña pero siempre potente muestra de cloroformo.

Tal y como Jim le había pedido, Sebastian los llevó hacia el deportivo en el que Carl Powers había "muerto accidentalmente" algunos años atrás. Entre los dos le colocaron los explosivos y los auriculares y micrófono al Doctor Watson. Luego Sebastian, que era más fuerte físicamente, cargó a Watson hasta el área de casilleros cerca de la piscina, y cada quien tomó su respectivo puesto.

Un gruñido, el balbuceo constante de un único nombre. John Watson despertaba, y justo a tiempo.

─No hables. No digas nada a menos que quieras morir antes ─le dijo Jim a Watson, sujetando su celular como si fuera walkie-talkie. Vio cómo el Doctor Watson asentía lentamente. ─Querido Johnny, te ves terriblemente asustado para ser un hombre militar acostumbrado al peligro ─se burló─, tranquilízate un poco. Respira profundamente.

Watson tenía las intenciones de ponerse en pie.

─Quieto, Johnny, aún estás algo débil. ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas?, ¿por qué tantas ganas de marcharte? De nuevo tómate un segundo para respirar y apreciar el lugar en el que te encuentras. Mira la piscina ─ordenó─; qué bonito color tiene con estas luces, ¿verdad? Tú color favorito: azul. ¡Hombre! ¡Pero claro que no cualquier tono de azul! El azul de los ojos de Sherlock.

Jim suspiró exageradamente. Rió divertido cuando vio que los ojos de John se abrían mucho, y éste movía la cabeza para ya no ver la alberca olímpica. Sherlock no pudo haber elegido mejor locación para su último baile.

─_John y Sherlock, sentados en un árbol be-sán-do-se_ ─empezó a cantar. Se detuvo cuando Sebastian le informó que Sherlock había llegado. ─Uh, adivina quién acaba de llegar, Johnny. Sí: Sherlock. Tú sigue mis órdenes y todo irá bien. Ponte de pie.

La voz de Sherlock resonó en el lugar. Jim se estremeció de la emoción, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

─Antes que nada cierra tu chaqueta, eso, muy bien. Sé un amor y mete tus manos en tus bolsillos. Perfecto, perfecto. Ahora camina hasta donde él pueda verte, vas a repetir exactamente cada una de las palabras que yo diga…

¡Hermoso!, ¡maravilloso!, ¡magnífico! Oh, Jim no recordaba haber visto tantas emociones pasar por el rostro de Sherlock Holmes como en esa vez. Cuando Watson salió a escena y comenzó a hablar, Jim pudo ver en los azules ojos de Sherlock lo herido que estaba. Cuando John reveló la bomba, Sherlock pasó en pequeñísimas fracciones de segundo de estar herido, a estar aliviado, a estar preocupado y después _asustado _─¡sí!, asustado.

Jim se lamentó no haber estado grabando esa irrepetible escena. Sherlock era muy buen actor, así que no tardó en recomponerse para el momento en el que Jim hacía su entrada; pero era tarde, él ya había visto que después de todo, por más que lo negara, era un ser humano igual a todos los demás.

─¡No lo harás! ─respondió Jim a Sherlock, saliendo del escenario. No se fue realmente, por supuesto, tenía que ver las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer.

De una forma muy sugerente, Sherlock le quitó a John la chaqueta y los explosivos. Explosivos que por alguna razón no arrojó al agua. Ah, sí, el _shock_. Rodó los ojos.

Sherlock le preguntó a John que si estaba bien, John dijo que sí y comentó que estaba agradecido de que nadie los hubiera visto esa noche, especialmente cuando él había sido "desvestido" de esa manera. Los dos rieron.

Qué tierno, pero Jim esperaba ver algo más… pasional. Porque, ¿qué sería del mundo sin la pasión?

Watson se tambaleó, casi se cae de no ser porque Sherlock lo sostuvo firmemente. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada. Watson se aferró de Sherlock, y éste lentamente lo bajó hasta el suelo.

─Por Dios, ¿crees que lo hagan? ─preguntó Sebastian, casi se había olvidado del pequeño audífono que él estaba usando para comunicarse con Sebby.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre John, le murmuró algo que él no logró escuchar. Tal vez los pervertidos deseos de Sebby estaban a nada de cumplirse. Sherlock se alzó y caminó lejos de John.

─Pfff, no.

─Qué aburrido.

─Lo sé ─admitió Jim─. ¿Ya están listos los demás? Diles que se pongan en posición ─ordenó antes de que Sebastian respondiera. ─¡Soy tan cambiante! ─gritó, regresando a donde la piscina de Carl Powers.

Sherlock y John compartieron una mirada antes de verlo a él. Lo que pasaría después Jim no lo sabía, no esta vez ─bueno, _obvio_ que tenía una idea─, pero seguro se divertiría un montón averiguándolo.

* * *

i don't know what i'm doing


End file.
